


天使的虚像

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある滨面三连发其实是最早开始写的一篇因为跟滨面不熟差点坑了…





	天使的虚像

不知是因为挺胸抬头的姿势不大习惯，还是车厢内暖气开得太足，滨面仕上的额头微微冒汗了。

这条地铁线路是从高大上的第三学区开往高大上的第二十三学区，自从滨面仕上最近有幸在第三学区找到一份时薪可观的短期打工，每天往返都要搭乘。实际上这条线路的乘客除了成年人的比例明显较高之外，看上去并没有什么特别之处。车内电视反复播放着第四学区美食节的宣传视频，广告词耸人听闻。

她们现在或许正在美食节大快朵颐吧。

想到暗部组织解散后游手好闲的几位高等级能力者同伴，努力打工供养她们的Level 0用撇嘴掩饰微笑。

随着提醒第四学区中心站即将到达的广播，大批乘客向车门移动，显然他们都是为美食节而来到学园都市的观光客。要到第七学区下车的滨面借机往车厢中间挪了挪，但没有找空位坐下。

一波乘客如退潮涌出之后，又一波乘客如涨潮涌入，迅速填满了所有空位。大概是时间还早，在这一站上车的人远没有下车的那么多，车厢里的空间并没有饱和。

在提示车门即将关闭的灯光闪起时，一个穿棉花糖一般厚重羽绒服的小女孩跑上这节车厢，先是对着车厢内喊等一等，接着对着车门外喊快一点。

她召唤的同行者直到最后一刻才不紧不慢地上了车。

由于学园都市的居民百分之八十都是学生，看上去有小学中高年级年龄的小女孩不会享受到被让座的待遇。但同样穿了羽绒服却要比为了美观衣着单薄的女性乘客们更为纤细，包括头发和皮肤在内从头到脚一身雪白，右手拄着肘拐的小女孩的同行者，令几位乘客都起身给他让座。

滨面缩在其他乘客身后瑟瑟发抖。

———一、一、一、一方通行！！！！！！！

滨面认为自己与学园都市第一位不存在以任何形式相提并论的资格，最近不知走了什么运与他随处偶遇到了冤家路窄的程度——不、用词不当，滨面和第一位不是冤家，这个对等的称谓他高攀不起。

Level 0与Level 5之间的距离，比银河系的尽头还要遥远，并不是有过两次并肩作战（应该说是只是恰好处在同一阵营），交换了手机邮箱，就能拉近几个光年。

当然也有特例，上条当麻。

听说被他揍过的第一位和被他救过的第三位都是他的粉丝。但是能够达成这两项伟业的Level 0根本就不是诚信Level 0。

自诩诚信Level 0的滨面，祈祷一方通行不要注意到自己。

学园都市第一位的特征在skill out的Level 0中人尽皆知，但似乎并不被普通住民和观光客所了解。同车厢乘客们对这位新乘客的打量只限于好奇，或许还参杂着一些“年纪轻轻就病弱残疾”的怜悯。居然有三五个人给他让座，更不可思议的是他接受了让座并坦率地点头致谢。

其实那并不是一方通行只是与他很相像的别人？毕竟记忆中的一方通行总是带着杀气从天而降。

不敢正视他的滨面观察着车窗中映出的虚像。

由于车窗中的成相模糊不清，疑似一方通行的少年在其中宛如美颜过度，巴掌大的脸朦朦胧胧且发着微光，仙得仿佛随时就要冒出光环和翅膀。

穿着过于厚重的羽绒服让人怀疑家人对她保护过度的小女孩绕着他来回跑动，被晃得头晕目眩的他渐渐皱起眉头。

在滨面感到他的怒气槽已满就要爆发的时刻，他收起坐下之后也一直攥在手里的拐杖，双手抄起小女孩并把她按在自己膝盖上坐定。

“啊！大庭广众之下突然零距离接触，御坂御坂有点害羞。”

“老实点！”

“御坂想尝尝最后买的那个，御坂御坂满怀期待地请求。”

一方通行未置可否，从夹在自己和扶手之间的纸袋里拿出一个小盒子塞到她手中。

那个纸袋上面印着美食节的logo，已经被地铁上的电视广告洗脑成功的滨面一眼就识别出来。

小女孩侧坐在一方通行的腿上，打开他们在美食节上的战利品品尝了起来。一方通行的脸被她挡住了大半，从滨面的视角无法再看到他的表情，只能看到他为了让小女孩坐得稳当，抬起左手从背后揽住了她的腰。

这个不可思议的画面让滨面渐渐卸下紧张感，但依然不想跟一方通行同处一个封闭空间的他，开始随着准备在第一学区中心站下车的乘客，慢慢向隔壁车厢移动，但视线还不由自主地系在车窗中的一方通行身上。

突然一方通行像是觉察到什么，稍一转头。

——滨面与车窗中映出的他四目相交了！

直视那双红色的眼睛的影子，心如擂鼓，呼吸骤停。

接下来的瞬间，滨面眼前一片白茫茫——虽然是地铁，第一学区中心站设在地面上，地铁驶出了隧道来到了天光之下。

车窗中的一方通行自然也消失了。

感到自己暂时逃过了一劫的滨面决定干脆在这一站下车。

然而更加意想不到的事情发生了。

闪光，轰鸣，粉碎了车站夹杂着杂物的冲击波向车厢袭来。

周遭的乘客还没有反应过来开始尖叫，滨面已经判断出这次在劫难逃——驶向车站的地铁车厢即将在桥上被爆炸的冲击波掀翻，除了立即蹲下抓紧座位扶手自求多福之外没有任何办法。

冲击波如期而至，剧烈的震动混合着乘客的悲鸣在车厢内横冲直撞。

但是就像是经历了一次地震波，晃动持续了片刻之后就停止了。

滨面抬起头，发现地铁已经通过了大桥，在桥与车站之间停了下来。

车厢内乘客或坐或卧东倒西歪，只有一个白色的身影站立在这节车厢中央。

线一般细的身体，如针一般尖锐。

滨面再一次与那双红色的眼睛四目相交。

一方通行将抱在怀中的小女孩放在他的面前。

“呆在这别动，帮我看好她。”

然后像撕纸一样扯开了车门，飞向站台。

学园都市对突发状况应对迅速，几分钟后就有警备员小队前来救援和疏散地铁内被困人员。

虽然一方通行交代呆在这里别动，这种情况下滨面也只能带着小女孩跟随警备员来到车站前广场。这里的状况比车厢内更为狼藉，爆炸带来的建材碎片、掉落的物品以及尚未得到救治的伤者随处可见。

如果不是有一方通行用能力稳住了地铁车厢，恐怕现在被疏散出来站在广场上的他们大多都已经变成了尸体。

“那个人在那里！御坂御坂激动地指出。”

顺着她的指尖，滨面看到一方通行自崩塌的车站大厅瓦砾堆中救出了一位女性，她的动脉似乎遭到割裂，浑身是血。

奇妙的一幕发生了。流出的血液在她的体外重新汇集起来，并开始了流淌循环，仿佛空气中有一条透明的血管。

慎重地抱着她走向急救车的一方通行，完全没有被鲜血沾染，依然全身雪白，一尘不染。

skill out眼中的白色死神，此刻却像是降临尘世的天使。

或者HERO。

=END=


End file.
